This invention relates to a device for holding flexible bags. More particularly, it relates to a device for holding flexible bags in a secure manner as well as in an open condition and in conjunction with a machine for filling and sealing bags.
There are currently available several types of machines for holding bags during a filling or similar operation. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,804 a holding action is accomplished by an eccentric disk in conjunction with a concentrically mounted disk. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,306 moveable jaws are provided with companion jaws. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,257 a bag gripping action is effected by clamp plates with pads acting against serrated plates to grip an upper edge of the bag.
The prior art provides bag holding devices which are multicomponent or involve the movement of many parts. There is not presently available a bag holding device which has a simplified construction yet is positive in its holding of a flexible bag. Neither is there available a simplified bag holding unit which readily adapts itself to use in a bag filling and sealing machine wherein the unit can be easily opened and closed as well as moved laterally to receive the bag.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a bag holding device which is simple in its construction yet affords a positive holding of a bag.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a bag holding device of the foregoing type which is especially suited for use in an automated bag filling and sealing machine.
It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a bag holding device of the foregoing type which is especially suited for holding flexible lightweight plastic bags.
It is still a further advantage of the invention to provide a bag holding device of the foregoing type which is easily maintained and operable at low cost.